


Thrill of the Chase

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Frottage, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Gotcha,” he says again, pinning the kid against the crates.The Flash’s eyes are wide and wild from running. He looks almost high, like the endorphins from their little game of chase have overwhelmed his good sense. It only makes him more beautiful. Leonard feels he can be forgiven for bracing a hand against the base of the kid’s skull and pulling him into a deep, searing kiss.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	Thrill of the Chase

Anyone else might mistake the rush of air for a winter wind. 

“Hello, Flash,” Leonard drawls. He makes a show of turning on his heel, holding his cold gun at a jaunty angle. If he wanted, the Flash could race in, steal the gun, and break it to pieces before Leonard turns to face him. He never does. Leonard can’t work out if it’s poor strategy or misplaced trust. “I was almost home free. You just can’t let a guy walk away with his hard-earned cash, now, can you?” 

The Flash folds his arms, half-obscuring his lightning bolt insignia. “I wouldn’t call stealing ‘earning,’ Snart.” 

“We could argue semantics all night.” Leonard lets the cold gun fall comfortably into his other hand but keeps the muzzle pointed up. If he fires, the worst that will happen is the addition of several impressive icicles to the already snow-laden façade of the unfortunate bank. “You’re sure I can’t convince you to let me walk?”

The Flash halves the distance between them at superspeed. Leonard stands his ground, unimpressed by the display of power. If the Flash wanted to use his speed to catch him, he’d already be caught. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Well then.” Leonard shifts the gun around and aims for the Flash’s insignia. “Catch me if you can.” 

The Flash leans forward like a runner at the starting block. Before he can move, Leonard drops the muzzle of the gun and ices the pavement. One superspeed step has the Flash on his back, coltish legs splayed and eyes wide. 

“Cool move,” the kid quips. 

“That’s my line, kid.” Leonard shifts the gun up to rest against his shoulder and uses his free hand to wave. “Always _ice_ to see you.”

He makes it around the corner before the Flash manages to free himself from the patch of ice. Between one heartbeat and the next, he finds the bag of cash missing. A crackle of lightning alerts him to the Flash’s return. 

“Really,” he drawls. “Not the gun, but the cash?” 

The Flash gives him a cheeky grin and bounces on the balls of his feet. “That’s not what this is about, is it? If you want me, you’re going to have to catch me!” 

The kid favors running to the right. He changes direction quick, but when he starts, he usually bolts to the right. Discreetly, Leonard aims the gun at a point the Flash is sure to pass. “Then run, kid. Run.”

The Flash bolts away. At the same time, Leonard fires. A blue-white energy stream impacts the precise area Leonard is aiming for. It hits the Flash squarely in the shoulder and sends him careening into a wall. He crumples to the pavement and lays still, frozen or stunned or both. 

“Well, well, well.” Leonard saunters over. There’s no need to run, not when the Flash is so helplessly sprawled. “I might think you weren’t even trying to get away.”

The Flash pushes himself up on his hands and knees. He gives his cowled head a little shake as though to clear it; then, faster than Leonard can track, he’s halfway down the street. “I guess it’s true what they say about ‘glacially slow’!” 

Leonard smirks. When he catches this mouthy kid, revenge will be sweet and ice-cold. “You won’t just leave,” he calls back. “It’s your job to take a menace like me off the streets, remember?” 

The world whirls. Leonard reaches out blindly and grabs the first thing he touches. When his vision returns, he’s grabbed the Flash by the back of his neck. The kid’s smile remains bright and playful, but his eyes have gone hazy and his cheeks are bright pink. “There,” he says. He sounds as dazed as he looks. “Off the streets.”

Leonard looks around and allows himself a single, sharp laugh. They’re in the same warehouse he’d used as his base of operations for the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond heist. “Didn’t know you were sentimental, kid. Guess it fits—hopeless little do-gooder with hopelessly fond memories.” 

Some of the haze clears from the Flash’s eyes. He glances down at Leonard’s arm, his smile now distinctly amused. “So have you got me or have I got you?”

Leonard is suddenly, keenly aware of the hands fisted in the thick padding of his parka. He can’t say he hasn’t fantasized about the Flash grabbing him in precisely this way. (Those fantasies usually involve rough, heated kisses right about now. He sees no reason to let the kid know that.) “Only one way to find out,” he quips, and knocks the Flash’s legs out from under him. 

In hindsight, sending the guy grabbing him to the ground was not his wisest choice. The Flash topples helplessly, as Leonard intended, but he drags Leonard down with him. They end up on the floor with the Flash pinned under Leonard’s not inconsiderable weight. 

“Gotcha,” he purrs. 

The Flash grins up at him. In the absence of Leonard’s hand on his neck, his eyes are once again perfectly focused and glinting with mischief. “We’ll see about that.”

With a convulsive movement, the kid knocks Leonard onto his back. Rather than stay, pin him down, and make sure he’s thoroughly caught, the Flash rolls to his feet and bolts halfway across the warehouse. “Told you!” he calls. “You have to catch me!” 

Leonard rolls to his feet. On the way, he grabs the cold gun, which fell from his hands when the Flash pulled him down. “That’s how you wanna play this, kid,” he growls. “Brought me in from the cold just to turn up the heat?” 

“Always!” 

The Flash leads him on a merry chase around the entire interior of the warehouse. Eventually, Leonard formulates a plan. He waits until the kid is running in circles, thinking he’s being chased; then he lurks behind a stack of crates until he hears the telltale crackle of lightning. A little ice on the floor, and all of a sudden, his arms are full of a startled Flash. 

“Gotcha,” he says again, pinning the kid against the crates. 

The Flash’s eyes are wide and wild from running. He looks almost high, like the endorphins from their little game of chase have overwhelmed his good sense. It only makes him more beautiful. Leonard feels he can be forgiven for bracing a hand against the base of the kid’s skull and pulling him into a deep, searing kiss. At first, the Flash opens up and lets Leonard take what he wants; after he gets his bearings and realizes what’s happening, he kisses back. It turns hot and dirty almost immediately, all biting urgency and too much tongue. Leonard can’t get enough.

“Fuck, Barry, your _mouth.”_

The kid offers a crooked smile with kiss-stung lips. “You mean Captain Cold likes it hot?” 

“One more pun out of you and I’ll put you over my knee.” That isn’t nearly the threat Leonard would like. Before Barry can remind him of this, he slots a thigh between the kid’s parted legs. Barry’s breath leaves him in a shocked rush. 

_“Ohfuckyes.”_

There’s no time to shed clothing or shift to a more comfortable position. Now that the adrenaline of their playful chase has been redirected, Leonard is sure he’ll combust without contact. Barry evidently feels the same way; he doesn’t use his speed to undress them, opting instead to pull Leonard into another sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. They grind against each other with no rhythm, no finesse. Every shift in pressure is blindingly good. 

“Len, _fuck.”_ Barry breaks the kiss and presses his cowled cheek against Leonard’s. His skin is burning hot. Leonard can only imagine how beautifully he must be blushing. “’M gonna…gonna…” He doesn’t manage to wait for permission. One more ragged thrust against Leonard’s thigh has him arching away from the stack of crates and letting out a cry that might, with some imagination, be Leonard’s name. 

“Just like that.” Leonard slips his hands from the kid’s shoulders to his tight little ass and coaxes him to keep moving his hips. It doesn’t take long for him to find his own release. He muffles his moan in Barry’s neck, mouthing uselessly at the sticky surface of the suit. 

“Whoa.” Barry’s feet slip out from under him as soon as Leonard’s grip wavers. He slides helplessly down the stack of crates and lands on his ass, gangly legs spread wide. “I’m done. No…no more.”

Leonard kneels down and settles against the crates alongside him. “So that’s how to wear you out,” he teases. “Get you high on adrenaline first.”

Barry nods. His cowl is askew. Rather than fix it for him, Leonard pushes it out of the way. “I could feel _everything._ I don’t even think I knew how wound up I was until you pinned me.”

“You’re starting to get it now.” Leonard rubs a thumb over the kid’s sweaty cheek. Barry turns his head into it, his eyes going heavy-lidded with contentment. “You’re as much an adrenaline junkie as I am, kid. We just get our fixes in different ways.”

“Sex is a pretty good compromise.” Barry leans in as though he wants a kiss. At the last second, he pulls back. “Speaking of which, you didn’t actually have to steal anything. I would’ve just chased you to chase you.”

Leonard smirks. “Where would be the fun in that?”

He’s pretty sure Barry mutters “Incorrigible” under his breath. It doesn’t particularly matter, because before he finishes speaking, they’re kissing again.


End file.
